


What's left

by yellowbound



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, alternative universe: lawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbound/pseuds/yellowbound
Summary: In a world where both Jyn and Cassian are lawyers, Jyn takes a comparatively sane career path, while Cassian does not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a rogue-stars tumblr set casting them both as lawyers.

For the first time in a long time, when Jyn stepped into the house she smelled dinner cooking. My god, was that fresh-baked bread? Jyn wanted to run into the kitchen but, as good as the food smelled, she hesitated, their fight from the previous evening still on her mind. 

Trying not to think about it, but knowing the smell of cooking meant he had done something about it, Jyn wandered into the kitchen, where he was busy cutting up some fruit.

“Hi,” she said hesitantly.

“I quit,” he said, not looking up at her, his focus on the knife he’s using.

“You could’ve given two weeks’ notice, you didn’t have to quit immediately.”

“I tried. She just told me to get out.”

Jyn had moved up against the counter near him, her arm hitting against the basket containing the fresh bread. Jyn pulled a piece out from under the cloth. Cassian didn’t try to stop her.

“I’m sorry.”

Cassian shook off her apology like he was trying to lose an insect buzzing around his ear. Jyn noticed he had gotten his hair cut. She liked it long, but knew he liked to look the part of a put-together-lawyer. Only his job had gotten so insanely time consuming that he hadn’t even been staying on top of that.

“Dinner smells good.” He didn’t respond. On the one hand, he was clearly still upset, which was hardly surprising, but on the other, he had just as obviously heard everything she had told him.

Of course he had. She had watched her words hit him like blows, unable to stop them. _You’re never home. You never sleep. We never eat together. We never do anything together. You haven’t even had time to cut your hair, for fuck’s sake! I want my husband back._

_You promised to support me_ , he had said.

_I can’t watch you kill yourself._

A timer went off, snapping Jyn out of the still raw memory. It had been hard for her to concentrate at work, though when she had tried taking a break to find some focus somewhere, that had only been worse. All she could think about was the way he had looked at her, like he was fighting just to breath normally. Apparently being at home with him wasn’t going to be any easier.

Cassian wiped his hands on a cloth and moved to the oven to remove the stuffed pork he was baking. Jyn inhaled deeply when he opened the oven, it smelled so good. “Dinner’s ready,” he said, after he had placed it on a rack to cool, turning off the oven.

Jyn picked up the bread basket and made a move towards the table. She froze once she got sight of it. On their intimate breakfast table was a lovely place setting for two, her favorite wine sitting in the center next to a few bright flowers she knew he had picked from their garden. She wondered briefly if it was still overgrown, how much did he do today, surely he didn’t have time for all of this.

He came over and took the bread from her, placing it on the table. Cassian was an excellent cook - he had a tendency to be good at whatever he put effort into. Jyn had little interest in that aspect of domestic life and left it to him. He turned towards her and, looking at her for the first time said, “I’m sorry.”

She moved immediately to him, kissing him gently as he wrapped his arms around her. Jyn had never been so relieved in her life. Their argument the night before had been a necessary one but it had been just as awful as Jyn had feared. When Cassian had decided to opt on public defending, he knew it would be difficult. Bit by bit, the state had stripped the program of money and support, meaning Cassian and those who were left had to do a lot more with almost no resources. Jyn, in a more lucrative, sane career of international law, had done what she could to support him, knowing how desperately he didn’t want to be another person to walk away. 

The next night, dinner was again waiting for her. Homemade pizza, it smelled like. With pineapple only on one half, for the one of them that enjoyed that. The soothing sound of running water greeted her - there was a new fountain in the hallway. Which was totally redecorated. He’d been off work *two days*. Jyn sighed, and made her into the kitchen.

Cassian kissed her hello and handed her a basket of freshly baked bread. Rosemary garlic this time. She shook her head slightly, grinning as she pulled out a piece.

“What do you say we go away for a bit?” she asked, once they were sitting down for dinner.

“You mean, a vacation?”

Jyn nodded. “I was thinking, we’ve been talking about going to the Greek islands for awhile…”

He regarded her. “So, what you’re telling me is, you had your secretary schedule a vacation for us.”

“I had my secretary call a travel agency, which scheduled a vacation for us.”

Cassian smiled. “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow.”

He blinked in surprise, looking somewhat lost. “You can get away from work?”

“I told them to shove it. Politely. They’ll deal, we’re not in the middle of anything major at the moment.”

“The Bennett case-”

“It’s essentially in a circular holding pattern. Calm down. I’m not walking out on anything.” Jyn wanted to take that last part back as soon as she said it, because that was exactly what Cassian had done. He looked down at his plate. _Shit._ “I didn’t mean-”

His jaw moved as he clenched it. “I know what you meant.” The words came out in a low growl.

She reached out, placing her hand on his fist. “You did it for as long as you could.” _Longer than you should’ve_ she didn’t say. The state had stripped so much funding and resources from the public defense sector it wasn’t a job anyone could handle anymore.

He didn’t say anything, but he did loosen his fist, turning his hand over so he could lace his fingers through hers.

*

“Are you reading a _gossip_ magazine?”

Cassian didn’t dignify that with a response, as he was very obviously reading a gossip magazine. He just moved over, letting her slide onto the lounge chair next to him. Jyn had wanted to sleep in, but he had been too restless, and had come up to the sun deck of the cruise ship to move around. Jyn was surprised to find him sitting, honestly.

She rested her head on his shoulder, eyeing the pretty women in nice dresses, not really wondering why he had picked up this particular magazine. Okay, he had basically bought every magazine at the airport book shop, but most weren’t as effectively distracting as this one.

They were due in to the next port soon. Cassian undoubtedly had their day planned. Whereas Jyn preferred ‘wander around at random’ or ‘find some beach to lay on’, Cassian needed a bit more activity. She really didn’t mind. At least he was finally starting to unwind slightly. _I have a wife_ , he had said to her, out of nowhere, their third day on the cruise. She wondered what else he had forgotten, as his job had slowly taken away everything he lived for. They were catching up on activities they had too often let go by the wayside while he got pulled further and further into the devastation. Like making out. And cuddling. And sex. And just being together.

*

“When I said you could work for free, I didn’t mean this type of work.” Jyn made more than enough to support them both comfortably, a point she had brought up to him during their fight, when she had been trying to get him to quit the job that was killing him.

“No? I can only do certain type of work for free?”

“Yes. You can only work for free if the client can’t afford to pay you. These assholes,” she said, motioning towards the paperwork in front of him, “are rich as fuck.”

He smirked at her. “Well, I guess I better bill them, then.”

She smiled back. “Is this the type of work you want to do?”

He shrugged. “I don’t mind it. I want to do something.”

In the end, he went into immigration law. The job could still be hard on him, emotionally, but he had more freedom to take the cases he wanted. After all, he had Jyn to support him.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this like what Jyn does for Cassian in the movie, helping him realize that he doesn't have to give up everything he believes in to accomplish an end.


End file.
